


Adventures Beneath Starlight

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Outdoor Sex, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance, Smut, Sunsets, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Davros' failed attempts at the reality bomb, the dimensional retroclosure fails to complete and Rose Tyler finds herself with not two Doctors aboard the TARDIS but six of them. Figuring out how to balance out her new complex life is difficult enough. When two faces of her first Doctor show up, she decides to take the opportunity she never got, to tell them how she feels. With how crazy her life has gotten, it's not as easy as one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures Beneath Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic _does_ feature multiple Doctors and Rose in romantic situations.  
>   
>  Many, many thanks to my wonderful sounding board and beta [ktrose](http://ktrosesworld.tumblr.com) for helping me with this crazy story ♥

“It’s been days and I still can’t tell them,” Rose grumbled, and let her head fall to the counter.

“Sure you can! It’ll all work out.”

“Should be a lot easier after the four of us, eh Rose?”

Both Doctors’ heads whirled around and they spoke simultaneously over one another. If it hadn’t been for several weeks of practicing, Rose wouldn’t even be able to parse what they were saying. The four skinny, pinstriped hedgehogs had a penchant for nattering all at once. Worse, she almost never knew which one she was talking to unless she happened to hold the one’s hand. She was still adjusting to them not especially caring to offer a distinction.

Admittedly that was the hardest part. Rose viewed these Doctors as four distinctly different lives, with similar but not precisely the same backgrounds. One was the Doctor she’d always traveled with, and another was essentially split from him. The third they met had narrowly escaped Krop Tor’s black hole. Rose had met him on a dimension hop and knew he was the wrong one when she found out he’d had his own Rose but couldn’t save her from the black hole in time. The fourth one they met had a similar story to tell. Against all odds he too had his own Rose, but lost her to Lady Cassandra’s psychograft.

It didn’t explain how they’d wound up in their dimension. But it didn’t take them long to work out what’d happened. After they’d stopped the daleks and Davros from using the reality bomb, the walls of the universe started closing up again. Donna called it dimensional retro closure. That’s what was _supposed_ to happen at least. Tiny cracks in between certain dimensions remained open like sores that wouldn’t heal. Finding each one proved to be a monumental task without the dimension cannon. Every waking moment between traveling and sleeping was spent trying to work out how to close up the walls for good. But in the meantime they sealed the walls of the universe one dimension at a time as each Doctor appeared.

Even though the Doctors devoted a great deal of time attempting to solve the dimensional retro closure problem they didn’t seem remotely affected by it. When they weren’t babbling over one another the TARDIS was eerily quiet. Out traveling was another story. But the collection of little moments that took up so much time in between were filled with more peace and quiet than Rose had ever experienced in the few years she’d first traveled with the Doctor.

She never thought she’d ever see the face of her first Doctor again. His beautiful eyes the color of a clear sky blanketed her memories. But the one that greeted her, feet planted just outside his TARDIS in shock, had cold and stormy eyes. Rose knew what had happened to him before he could even tell her. He carried his grief with him on his heavy shoulders the same way he had when she met her first Doctor. He’d lost someone. She learned after a few heated kisses and a quiet hour of cuddling on the couch later that he’d lost his Rose on the game station. The second blue-eyed Doctor had a similar story to tell, having lost his Rose when she fell from the barrage balloon that Jack Harkness had rescued her from.

The six Doctors all experienced loss in their own ways. Rose was their common denominator. But they could never tell her why. Not really. She stopped bringing it up when the latest Doctor turned up. It proved to cause quick shifts in mood and thickened the air between them with tension. She loved their explanation that sometimes two souls would constantly seek one another out. But it didn’t sound very _Doctor_. That sounded like something her mum would say.

So far Rose was doing her best to take everything in stride. She had extra protection when they were out traveling, protection that she didn’t always want. But refusing it didn’t turn out well either. They listened to her, but she hated to see the awkward disappointment welling up on their faces as they put up their barriers to her. And now it wasn’t just one Doctor that did this but six. Every little quirk of the Doctor’s was a lot louder with more of him occupying the same TARDIS.

Rose had told _both_ her Doctors once they’d dropped everyone off after defeating the daleks and Davros that she loved them both. Her stomach lurched just thinking about choosing. She’d never worked harder in her life than the years she spent in Torchwood to get the dimension cannon working. With her heart pounding out her nerves and determination she sat the pair of Doctors on the jump seat and told them she loved them. Both. It was more like blurting it out before she lost her nerve, figuring the longer she waited the harder it would be. She didn’t expect anything from them. They were the Doctor after all. The man - men - she loved were still somewhat of a mystery to her. The human Doctor accepted it straight away, while his Time Lord counterpart needed some convincing.

It took a month if Rose was counting in her time to work out exactly how their relationship worked. Or at least for Rose to work it out. The boys never seemed to want to talk about it. They were content with how it all progressed on its own. Their relationship felt as playful as it always had, and rooted deep in their faith in each other. That didn’t seem to change with the addition of one Doctor.

It didn’t change with two more either, which was most unnerving. What _did_ change, and only slightly, was the sleeping arrangement. The Doctor never slept much. But the human one had very basic needs that he didn’t. Not one to be left out, he started joining them, which inevitably led to him joining in other evening activities as well. That sprouted its own sort of delicate complications before the other four Doctors arrived. To them the solution was simple. Make the bed bigger. Problem solved.

Their nonchalance over it all was unnerving. Just as the Doctor thought next to nothing of bringing Jack and Mick on board, he gave little thought to traveling with five copies of himself. In fact, when she saw the face of her first Doctor for the first time since he regenerated and kissed the breath from his lungs the looks on the other four’s faces were seared to her memory forever. They reminded her of her cousin Mo at weddings, on the verge of bursting into happy tears. (Her mum was always a sobbing mess at weddings.) It had been difficult enough to piece together the way the Doctor thought. Figuring out how the dynamic worked between six of them was starting to give her headaches.

She told them all of this in a hurricane of complaints and confusion over the galley island counter as the third and fourth brown-eyed Doctors strolled in and sidled up to her. Warm fingers on her left skittered up to hers, offering their comforts as her voice rolled into a light shout. When she accepted he coiled his arm around hers and her shoulder leaned into his of its own accord. Rose gravitated to the familiarity of this one’s human life. He used it to his advantage, tempering her frustration by lacing his fingers with hers and gliding his thumb along the back of her hand.

“I can never tell the difference between you lot, and it never bothers you!” Rose complained in a softened tone.

“Should it?” the one next to her asked.

“Yes!” He grabbed her free hand before it could fly up and accidentally swat him. “I never know if I’m paying too much attention to one of you, if I’m being fair. And it’s exhausting. I just…” Rose growled and headbutted the Doctor to her left.

“We’ve got our own TARDISs, we could leave.”

The pair cooking breakfast turned around together, exchanged conversational glances, and the one offered this while staring off at the wall behind her. The other’s eyes were burrowing a hole in the floor. Rose wriggled out from between the other two at the counter and their matched averted gazes. The four of them, if not all six, must have already discussed this. Goosebumps flecked her skin and she rolled her shoulders before striding up to one of the Doctors in front of the range. She dragged his attention to her with wide, searching eyes.

“You’d really do that. Just leave?”

His voice was chalky. “Yeah. If you want.”

A pit grew in Rose’s throat, like a tiny seed of guilt sprouting. She nipped her lip to keep it from quivering. They’d blurted out the words as if the offer carried little weight but he’d pulled this trick before. The quiet sizzling of eggs in the skillet breaking through the deafening silence gave credence to this.

“You don’t really mean that, do ya? You don’t want that.”

He pulled her into his arms and buried his nose in her hair where he left the quiet, “No.”

“Just say it will ya?” she spoke into his shirt.

“I’d miss you.” He dropped a kiss there before turning his head to rest on hers while rubbing slow circles on the small of her back.

“That’s not it though. I know it isn’t. There’s something else.”

Four sighs preceded another short bout of silence. The Doctor cooking beside her gestured at her with a spatula. “It’s complicated.”

Rose snorted. “Like that’s ever worked as an excuse.”

“You’ll think it’s weird.”

“I don’t think any of us can really call anything weird these days.” A fresh blush sparked in her cheeks. “Especially after last night.”

The two at the counter exchanged wanton grins, perked up, and winked at the one holding her in an embrace, who hummed cheekily back at them. “Last night was brilliant,” two of them said with glee lightening their tones.

Rose cleared her throat and the hot shiver that traveled down her belly at these words.

“Right. Well.” The four of them exchanged conversational glances and the shared nervous wriggling he always did when he was trying to avoid explaining something at face value. “The short of it Rose is there’s six of us instead of just the one. We’ve got a proper crew now.”

“You’re not alone.”

The Doctor squeezed her tighter and kissed her temple.

“But you said that you’re the same. I remember. You told me on that first night back.”

The two at the counter side-glanced at one another. Those were her first two, confirmed, she noted.

“He’s me,” the Time Lord recalled.

“And I’m him,” the human one echoed.

“We are,” a third chimed in.

Frustrated, Rose looked up to find one of her blue-eyed Doctors leaning against the coral galley door frame, serene and listening in. When their eyes met he shifted forward and calmly strode up to them.

“Rose, do you remember when you got that first tour of the library and you were confused at all the different editions of the same books?” She nodded. “Do you remember what you were told?”

“That you like to collect them all because you can’t say they’re different but you can’t say they’re exactly the same either.”

The last Doctor came in behind him and took a place leaning up against the counter. “Exactly.” He looked around the room. “Some have different covers. Some have minor tweaks to the story. Little revisions. But the overall narrative is still the same, isn’t it, Rose?”

The silence that fell on the room after this was quick and light, like the first snow in November, a light dusting of thoughts exchanged quietly between six Time Lords before they were ready to speak again. Rose’s human Doctor chimed in next.

“And it’s…” he paused, adam’s apple bobbing wildly in his throat. His blue-eyed Time Lord counterpart across the room came closer and nodded at him to continue. Before he did he turned over one of the other’s hands and grabbed his wrist. “Having these twin pulses close by, it’s a shallow comfort, Rose. Like we’re not the last ones anymore. Still are, technically.”

They began chiming in in turns.

“But it’s still nice having that reminder of home around you.”

“And not being the only weirdo with two hearts.”

“Always having somebody nearby that’ll understand how you’re thinking.”

“Having people to share hundreds of years of memories with.”

“And knowing there are extra hands nearby to help keep the human we love safe.” Rose opened her mouth. “Even when that human insists she doesn’t need to be kept safe.”

A prickling shiver whipped across Rose’s skin as her eyes fluttered shut with appreciation of the profoundness of what they’d just told her. How long had they been holding that back thinking she wouldn’t understand? Honestly she didn’t really. But the purity and resolve in their eyes and the weights in their lowered tones as they attempted to explain soothed her anxious heart. Maybe she didn’t understand but these moments of sincerity and openness were fleeting on the TARDIS. It wasn’t over but it was already a memory she’d cherish.

Four copies of the same TARDIS were tucked away together in a quiet corner of space where they could keep each other company while their Time Lords did the same in this one. The only difference was wherever they went their corner of space was never quiet. It was a lively six-person symphony aboard the TARDIS, and Rose was its audience. She witnessed them finally calmly piloting their time ship as it was meant to be rather than attempting gymnastics, swearing in Gallifreyan, and brandishing hammers at misbehaving knobs.

Rose began to feel selfish thinking their nonchalance about it all was to hide something gravely wrong with the situation or to mask their frustrations. She considered the notion that it had very little to do with her at all. Even with Mickey and Jack aboard she’d gotten used to being the important one. She knew they loved her. One of them had gone as far as to tell her one day between the two of them that she’d changed him (them) and made him better. She’d soothed wounds just with her smile, he told her. Her efforts, long nights, and grief spent getting back to him were validated. But aside from worrying about paying equal attention to all of them, Rose hadn’t really stopped to think about how having so many of them around really affected them.

Rose inhaled her breakfast so quickly that she scarcely had a moment to appreciate that the Doctors made it for her. They’d never placed a lot of stock in proper meals unless they were for her. This meal was a few tortuously long minutes of trying to ignore half a dozen men trying to not stare at her. Maybe if they stared long enough they could divine what she was thinking, was that the idea? They never meant to try her patience. They were only being themselves. But the more of them that were on board, the more the Doctor’s personality quirks amplified. Speaking of which, it was a bit unnerving having more than one pair of eyes on her bum as she left the galley to get dressed. All right fine, it was flattering too.

“You’re jokin’, right?” Rose spoke into the ceiling of her wardrobe after leering at the suddenly empty rack before her. Empty, save for one suspiciously skimpy peach bikini that she’d never be able to afford at a shop sitting pristinely waiting for her to give in to the TARDIS’s wiles. “Did _they_ put you up to this? ’Cause you know you don’t have to listen to the boys. You don’t half the time anyway.” The TARDIS replied with a low thrum and a shift that sent her back into her coral wall. “What, you’re insulted? Can you blame me? At least give me something to put on over it.”

Rose thanked the ship when it wheeled in a matching sun dress and white hat to go with the swimsuit. As she gave in and slipped on the bikini she became convinced that somebody had a plan. She couldn’t be certain if it was the Doctors or the TARDIS, but there was a plan. She put up her hair in a loose bun to fit in the hat so she could show off her bare shoulders. She had to admit, whoever did pick out the ensemble knew her fit a bit too well. The sundress hugged her breasts and kissed her hips. She felt gorgeous in it.

Even more so when she stepped into the console room. Their reactions could’ve been plucked from a cartoon. One Doctor dropped his spanner, causing the blue-eyed one next to him to hiss and swear. Another stumbled back on a lever, pushing into the up position. Two of them simply gaped at her while her other blue-eyed Doctor said, “Blimey!”

“Oh now don’t say it.” Rose grimaced in anticipation.

He approached her, bringing a tiny gust of cool air that lapped at the hem of her dress, exposing her thighs. “You’re beautiful.” The words floated on a gentle but broad smile that flushed her skin with warmth.

“That’s it?”

His grin widened and her shoulders fell. “For now.” He turned to walk back up to the console.

She skipped right after him and grabbed his shoulder. “What? What’s that mean?” Rose felt the grins before she saw them, six of them, cheeky and knowing. “Not gonna tell me are you?” They began working at the controls, exchanging quiet glances as they piloted their time ship in a calculated synchronized dance. “Well fine then,” Rose chuffed and plopped into the jump seat.

“Won’t be needing the hat, by the way,” one of her first Doctors chirped while boring into a monitor.

“I like the hat,” Rose protested as the ship whirred to life, and tugged the rims of her hat down.

She caught a smirk from one of the brown-eyed boys and _knew_ they’d been plotting something. Sneaks. Anxiety began trickling in, being honest. Their plans usually wound up with someone getting arrested or nearly executed. A party of seven stood out much more than a party of two or three. While it was just as easy to weasel their way out of trouble as it was to get in, she still found herself worrying like she never had before.

“You quit your fussing and worrying for once and you might enjoy yourself Rose,” one of her blue-eyed Doctors chided when the TARDIS skidded to a landing.

One next to him threaded his fingers through his spiky tresses and cleared his throat.

“I mean, this is a leisurely stop. Perfectly safe.” He rocked on his feet, tucked his hands behind his back, and brought up his goofy wide smile.

“Yeah?”

His twin strode up to the jump seat and offered a hand which she took and leaned on to hop up. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Excitement and curiosity buzzed through her veins and got her dashing to the doors to burst them open. She was greeted by the beginnings of a sunset on an empty beach. Rose squealed and dashed ahead of the boys after toeing off her sandals at the door. She only took a quick glance behind her to see her leather-clad Doctors quickly following behind.

“Are you lot comin’ or what?” Rose asked the other four packed into the doorway.

“In a little while.”

“We’ve got…”

“Repairs!”

“Yes, repairs to do.”

She rolled her eyes at their mirrored fidgeting gestures of mussing up hair, tugging at their ears, and stuffing their hands in their transdimensional pockets. They were dreadful liars alone, worse in groups. It was just as endearing. She was beginning to understand what was going on. She’d be blind if she hadn’t picked up on it. The little whispers, the silent table conversations, the calm piloting of the TARDIS all spoke to their little scheme. Bless them. The pair of Doctors flanking her walked a few steps head, and Rose stopped in the warm sand to mouth a thank you to the ones remaining in the doorway. They looked oddly proud of themselves.

Before she knew it her two companions were well ahead of her, and she dashed after them, nearly tripping in the sand to keep up with them. She hooked arms with them, her skin cloaked in leather on each side. They ignored her teasing about wearing leather to the beach. Peace found the trio with a soundtrack of calm waves washing over their ears and a salty sweet breeze teasing the brim of Rose’s sun hat.

Rose was regretting leaving her sandals behind, as the sand threatened to burn her feet. So her two Doctors paused to remove their shoes so they could walk in the wet sand and let gentle waves licked at their bare feet. These two, more wound up than the other four, looked a bit out of place without shoes to complete their straight-laced ensemble. Their dark denims ended in splashing pale feet that had butterflies fluttering in her chest.

She could ignore that fluttering, but when they grabbed her hands leading her up a hill, both hands wrapped up in two calm and cool Doctors her heart sped up to a gallop. She remembered why she’d wanted to be alone with the two of them in the first place. Her mum and Mickey were almost whispering in her ear about how ridiculous it was for her to be nervous. She had the upper hand of knowing he’d loved her for a long time. But expressing feelings after being aware of them was still nerve wracking. They didn’t have to be okay with Rose loving all of them equally. She wouldn’t if the situation were reversed.

“Rose?”

One Doctor squeezed her hand while the other gently knocked on her temple. She shook a bit of the anxiety off her head and returned to her surroundings. They sat on a giant rock on a hill facing the ocean and watched as it painted a sunset before their eyes. The sky peeked burnt orange, red, and fuchsia through a thin sheet of clouds. The pale green sea was blanketed in the bright orange sun’s fading light. It wasn’t any different from any other sunset she’d seen, but _needing_ the peace it came with made her appreciate it that much more. Rose’s life with six Doctors had been chaotic, and she saw no end to it. She needed this break as much as she did the deep breaths brought on with the ebb and flow of the ocean.

“Do you remember Rose,” one Doctor began.

“…when we told you about the sea of stars?”

Rose perked up and whipped her head between the pair of them. “You only mentioned it the one time. We never got a chance to go. I thought _you_ forgot about it.”

The other one answered. “Maybe those four clowns did. I didn’t.”

Rose’s giggle washed a shiver of relief down her spine. “Be fair you’ve got an advantage, yeah?”

They leaned in front of her slightly to exchange smiles. “Well we’ve got to get an in somewhere, haven’t we? We’re outnumbered here, Rose.”

She grabbed their hands again and drank in the darkening sunset before replying. “Yeah, but that makes you special, doesn’t it?”

They both sat up straight, rolled back their shoulders, and preened. “If you say so.”

Deep breath. “I do.”

Nerves warmed her cheeks. Her hand wanted to reach up to brush back her hair that was already tucked into her hat. But the Doctor was squeezing it. She could do this. Three words. That’s all she needed, really. The rest would fall off her tongue like dominoes afterward, she figured. This shouldn’t have been so hard. They had to know she loved them. She’d cried when she saw them both. Their faces and those smiles meant that much to her. The words formed a pit at the back of her throat.

“You know Rose,” one began while massaging the back of her hand.

“You don’t have to shoulder so many burdens,” the other finished.

They spoke softer than she ever recalled before, as if words above a murmur would chase the deep red and purple sunset away. With her hands enveloped in theirs and the world slowing to a leisurely pace, it all reminded her of when she first met him. Only this time the Doctor wasn’t scaring her away. They weren’t holding on tight either. She could float away on the warm breeze with her hands like kite strings tethering her to them. Rose felt as safe as they promised she was.

“It’s not easy to keep up with you lot,” she admitted, not tearing her gaze from the sun ducking beneath the horizon.

The Doctor on her left shrugged off his jacket, exposing her naked arm to his soft green jumper. “We don’t mean to be a burden.”

Finally she looked to her left and let his deep gaze weigh her down. “You’re not though. I promise. There’s just a lot of you and only one me.”

“Wasn’t bothering you last night though, was it?” the Doctor to her right chipped in.

Rose blanched. “Oh my god. Did you hear, or see?”

They exchanged knowing looks before either bothered to answer. “Not exactly, no.”

The one on her left rubbed the back of his neck. “But they also weren’t shy about _sharing_ the details with us this morning before breakfast.”

Rose reclaimed her hands and hid her face with them, speaking into her palms. “Oh my god.”

The pair of Doctors shifted on the rock so they were partly in front of her and pulled her hands from her face, cupping her chin in their hands.

“I can explain. It wasn’t my idea. Dunno whose it was but… they got tired of taking -”

“Do you think we’d be here _together_ ,” one began.

“…if it bothered us?”

“Suppose not.”

She let her eyes flutter shut to gather strength for a moment. Now or never, Rose coached herself. They deserved to know, and making them wait was torture for everyone.

“Rose, we love you,” they chorused.

Her heart raced well ahead of her as if it knew the path to theirs before she did. “What?”

They looked at each other and grinned. “We love you.”

“You love me?” she blurted out before her chest froze.

“Yep,” the one on her right answered first and coupled it with his radiant smile.

“’Course we do,” and the other followed with the same expression.

She’d never get used to swimming in two pairs of sea blue eyes rather than one. The sincerity played out on both their faces made her blush that much harder and fist at the skirt of her dress tighter. The pair of them never looked more gorgeous than when their handsome faces were haloed by the soft, fading sunlight behind them. She was already protecting the memory before it was even over. Her knuckles dug into her thighs as she ground herself to the smooth rock. Breathe, she told herself. But it was a lost cause when her heart was singing a song of sweet relief in her ears. It rang in her head and rushed warmth to her face. She’d heard them right, yeah? They’d said it twice.

Rose’s nerves spilled out in a fit of breathy giggles. “You’re okay with this?”

“It takes some getting used to,” one admitted.

“But you’re worth it,” the other added.

“It’s not gonna be easy, you know,” she warned them.

“Oh stop your fussing for a moment,”

“…and let us have this.”

In one scenario that Rose played out in her mind the Doctors did tell her first, making her life a lot easier. And her words of love were returned, flowing past her lips with the same ease as the sea washed over the sands before her. Her heart wasn’t ramming at her ribs, her hands weren’t clammy, and her breaths weren’t trembling. No matter how many times she said the words silently beneath her breath, when she opened her mouth they got caught in her throat, still just slightly intimidated by the sight of _two_ Doctors before her.

“Come here,” they whispered, and pulled her in.

Before last night Rose couldn’t say she’d been kissed by two blokes at once. But her heart raced anew at the sight of their serene blue eyes falling gently shut as they framed her face in theirs. Even though their lips were cool, her cheeks simmered when they kissed her skin. Her arms found themselves coiling around one’s neck of their own accord. She brought her lips to his properly, and found some strength between gentle gasps of breath, whispering her love into the kiss. The Doctor rained kisses down her shoulder as he brought her into his lap and squeezed her tight.

“I should have told you sooner,” he spoke into shoulder.

This was the Doctor that lost his Rose on the game station, she wagered. Reminding herself that it didn’t matter as much to them as it did to her was an idea she would struggle with for a while. Somewhere between gentle kisses, sighs, and little whispers her other Doctor sidled up next to them and took off her sun hat. He freed her hair, letting it cascade down to her shoulders. He sported a cocky grin before stealing a kiss of his own. He whispered in her ear how they both liked her hair better this way as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Over the course of a few minutes Rose found herself nestled between the two Doctors with no desire to move, for fear of her newfound serenity fading with the day’s light on the horizon. The silence was only broken by her telling her other Doctor she loved him as well. Maybe he didn’t need to hear it. But she needed to know she told them both just as she had with the others. She’d never fully understand how tolerant they were of the whole situation. It was unnerving, but at least a relief since she had one less thing to worry about.

“Rose look, the stars are coming out,” the jacketless Doctor whispered. She’d since slowly shifted into the other’s lap, with her head tucked into his jacket. She was nearly asleep with the other one drawing circles on her back.

Rose breathed in leather, sea salt, and books with a sigh as she stretched and lifted her head to look. A deep cobalt sky slowly brought a bounty of stars to life with twinkles as it darkened. The moon rose and lit a path she could almost walk across the ocean on. The waves on the shore dimly glowed with a blue light. But all the trashy romance novels hardly ever mentioned how gorgeous stars looked reflected in a man’s hardened eyes. Their eyes didn’t appear quite so ancient when they captured the stars. They held just a little twinkle. Of course their gorgeous smiles helped too.

“It’s beautiful,” Rose sighed. “Thank you for bringing me here, Doctor.”

They both grinned. “Just wait though. It’ll be just dark enough in a minute.”

“What’re you talking about?” They chuckled. “You laughin’ at me?” she teased.

The Doctor behind her brought a finger to her lips and rekindled the warmth in her cheeks. But she got the message and waited. The faint light on the shore began to glow brighter as the sky darkened, painting the waves and sand in a bright blue light speckled with stars. They could’ve fallen from the sky itself, and washed up more with the ebb and flow of each wave lapping at the shore. Soon it was brighter than the stars in the sky. But that wasn’t what they’d wanted her to see.

Rose gasped and cupped her mouth in her hands. She hadn’t stepped out of the TARDIS that morning (or evening, she couldn’t be certain now) with plans of crying. They sneaked up on her anyway, just as the Doctor’s art had. It was cleverly disguised as drawing in the sand, one they made together in nearly mirrored movements side by side. They told her it was Gallifreyan, and when she asked, that it was something important. To them anyway. The series of interlocking circles and lines weren’t perfectly round and straight unlike his sticky note scribbles. But Rose liked it this way. This message felt right drawn in the sand and set aglow, even if she didn’t know what it meant.

“Tell me what it says.”

“Those are the words for love and forever in Gallifreyan.”

“Is there a word for forever for Time Lords? You talk about time like it can be measured. Can’t measure forever, Doctor.”

“Exactly.”

She needed more than just a moment to let the idea of what they’d told her to sink in. She needed a lifetime. And that was all she had. But the Doctor had always ever treated her as an equal. After traveling with the Doctor there was nothing that could stand in Rose’s way. For him she had done the impossible. They didn’t owe her anything. She hoped they knew this. She hoped they enjoyed her company for what it was. Was it really that important if they all loved her at once? Even the same mind could make a different choice provided with certain parameters. But they all chose Rose. It didn’t feel right. And yet six different pairs of eyes had all offered her the same expression of love and fondness.

“You’re thinking too much.” Her leather-clad Doctor swept his thumb across her cheek and stole a chaste kiss. “Where’s our adventurous Rose?”

“Oh you want adventure?” Rose stood up. “How about a good run?”

She tiptoed down the rock to the sandy ground and took off before either Doctor could protest. Not that they would. This was how they met, after all. Except they weren’t chasing one another. Still, when Rose looked behind her two Doctors were giving chase with broad grins on their faces. Her feet pounded the sand while she used the luminescent trail down the shore to light her way since the night had claimed the sky. Rose had just enough of a head start to keep the pair of Time Lords at bay. The next time she looked behind her, their gleeful expressions turned hungry, bringing a different manner of thoughts to her mind. They slowed her down just enough for them to catch up.

They teamed up like a pair of wolves on a hunt, surrounding her on both sides. One caught her from behind with his arms looped around her waist and swung her around as she released a fit of much needed giggles. He peppered the nape of her neck with kisses, turning her laughs into heavy sighs just in time for her other Doctor to cup her face in his hands and celebrate his victory with a kiss. They didn’t even break a sweat, she noted between pants and wet kisses. The fire low in her abdomen grew with each one. She couldn’t tell whose hands were claiming her hips and whose were caressing the goosebumps off her chilled arms. All she knew was the Doctor still wearing his jacket was gliding his tongue along the seam of her lips, beckoning for entrance while her back was warmed by the other’s soft jumper. His fingers danced along the string of her bikini, making their intentions plain (if they weren’t already).

“Take that off and you won’t be able to tell the difference between us,” the Doctor in front of her teased as she lowered his jacket off his shoulders.

“Won’t be needing it in there, will ya?”

Rose nodded at the deep tidal pool they found themselves in front of. And for once she’d rendered them speechless. At least for a moment. She used this to her advantage and slipped from their grasps, ignoring one’s groan of protest. She slipped her dress off, revealing the bikini beneath it.

“Blimey,” they swore.

She took a few steps back, dipping her toes in the cool water. “Well are you coming or not?”

“We will be, I think.”

They weren’t at all shy about drinking her in as they said this. It dizzied her enough that she nearly fell into the pool. But she kept her composure as she continued backing into the pool to lure them in with her. They pulled off their jumpers simultaneously. More like wrestled with, she thought with a grin. They shimmied out of their trousers in a similar fashion. Want pooled between her legs when she took in the pair of well toned men in front of her. They’d been hiding some gorgeous muscles underneath those jumpers. A question arose in her mind when all that was left were their pants, but she gasped when it was immediately answered. Her eyes locked on to those pants as they made a show of sliding them down their legs. She took a deep breath before letting her eyes scan back up.

“Fuck,” Rose swore.

“Like what you see then?”

“Come here and I’ll tell you.”

It didn’t matter to them that it was a clever ploy to get them in the water and closer to her so Rose could run her fingers over their delicious muscles. She sucked in a deep breath as she let her hands slide up the ridges on their stomachs glistening under the pale moonlight. They’d been right, she couldn’t tell the difference between them anymore. One sidled up to her, cool skin gliding with hers as he hugged her side and cupped her shoulder in his mouth. She didn’t hide a moan when he gently rocked his hips against her waist and his erection briefly snagged her bikini string. Her other Doctor stifled it beneath a languorous kiss which she deepened while raking her fingers along his scalp. He shivered under touch and his hips bucked forward.

Rose fought the urge to jump a moment later when a new sensation began teasing at the bikini strings around her neck. Teeth nibbling at the strings. She yipped into the Doctor’s mouth but reined herself in when she felt chuckling on her shoulder. Rose whirled her head around to find one of her brown-eyed Doctors. It was a good thing the pool was just shallow enough for her to stand in, else he’d have startled her into falling beneath the surface. She fought the urge to smack him.

“When did you? Where are the others?” Rose stammered as the other two went back to work. One was content to get her heart rate up by tasting her neck while the other brushed her hair back and left a little mark on her shoulder.

“They’ll be along in a little while like they said.”

He took the opportunity of her surprise to steal a kiss for himself, humming pride against her lips.

“Did you see…” Rose sighed between kisses. His were rushed, crushing her lips with his while the others’ were slow and gentle. The contrast awakened some choice nerve endings. “… the drawing?”

“I did!” he beamed and winked. Two hands, she couldn’t be certain whose anymore, palmed her breasts through the thin fabric of her swimsuit. “Did you like it?”

Her nipples pebbled against the fabric, straining to reach the nimble fingers carefully kneading her flesh in his hands. The third Doctor leaned in closer, making her acutely aware of his desire as well as he playfully grazed his teeth along the shell of her ear before whispering, “Want this off?” with his fingers dancing along the nape of her neck around the strings.

“Yes!”

“Hmm, but which was that an answer to, Rose?”

The other two wouldn’t rescue her from his game. She felt the head of one dipping lower as he trailed kisses down her arms and ribs while the other tweaked her nipples between his fingers, all the while looking behind her. It was then that she noticed the quick glances exchanged between them. Heat rose to her face when she realized what they were doing. She’d been calling them silent conversations, thinking that a little glance would be enough to divine what the others were thinking. It was more than that. She couldn’t be completely certain, but her hunch was strong. They were using telepathy. To seduce her. She thought seduce, but with her head leaning back on the Doctor’s shoulder behind her while letting her fingers trail down another’s torso and kissing the third, the job was well done.

“Both,” Rose managed. And when his fingers didn’t move quickly enough she urged him on. “Take it off!”

He breathed that cocky laugh of his right onto her shoulder before obliging. He pushed her closer to the Doctor in front of her, whose hands moved to cup her breasts properly when the strings around her neck fell. She hummed when the second set of strings came loose and let her eyes follow the flimsy garment as he chucked it ashore.

“Better?”

“Yes,” she hissed. “But if you were gonna go starkers why have me wear this?”

Oh yes, she’d worked that bit out, the sneaky bastards. She wasn’t about to pretend like she thought it wasn’t all their idea. It wouldn’t have been the first time the TARDIS played a bit of matchmaker or meddled a little. But this had _Doctor_ written all over it. Or more accurately, several of them. There was nobody to tell them it was a bad idea because they were all of the same mind. Still, who wouldn’t be flattered? She’d been stressing over all of them, and letting it show.

The flush on Rose’s skin began to travel south, bringing a warm tremor with it. Now that she was aware of it, she could almost _feel_ them thinking of their answer before they said it. Opening her eyes to watch them proved her right as she caught sight of two wicked grins and felt a third in the midst of kisses between her shoulder blades.

“It looks gorgeous on you of course,” the Doctor behind her growled playfully.

His head dipped below the surface of the water, following her spine, and stopped at the waistband of the bikini on her hips. Rose squirmed between the three of him and purred when he tugged at the waistband with his teeth. The other two shifted in front of her, one dipping a hand between her legs while the other dipped his mouth to her breast, swirling his tongue around already sensitive flesh. She curled her toes in the wet sand and sighed his name, not realizing at first that she was addressing the trio of them.

A hand parted her legs while the other cupped her sex through the fabric of her bikini. She shifted her hips and bucked into his palm. It snapped the bikini from the Doctor’s teeth behind her, making Rose hiss. It didn’t stop the other’s work. He caught her hint and pressed his thumb to her clit. He must have known it wasn’t enough. Her eyes swam into his, catching that glint of pride in them, like a fox with his dinner securely under his paw. As she was beginning to wonder how her brown-eyed Doctor could stay underwater so long, two pairs of hands grazed her hips and tugged at the strings holding up her bikini.

“You know Doctor? It’s hardly fair that you lot have this telepathy going on, sharing thoughts that I can’t hear.”

Two pairs of blue eyes flew open, wicked in a way she’d never seen, when she said this. Despite what they were doing she felt calm. But the wildness in their eyes stirred her heart back up to a flutter until it throbbed in her ears. They didn’t stop what they were doing, exciting her further. One of them watched her as his hand sank back between her legs, fingers deftly parting the lips of her sex while the other worked at her untouched breast. Even while swimming in cool waters Rose’s skin was sizzling beneath their touch ratcheting up her need to ease the tension coiling up tight in her abdomen. She squeezed the Doctor’s hand between her thighs, seeking any bit of friction it would allow. Her brown-eyed Doctor rose up behind her, easing her worries and whispering something about his respiratory bypass in her ear.

“Do you want in?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?” two of them chorused.

“Why, is there somethin’ up there that you don’t want me to see?”

The Doctor behind her latched his mouth to her neck and she craned it for easier access. Her head was spinning with all that was going on at once, but the three of them felt like they were in sync. They barely knocked elbows, but weren’t afraid of being in the same space as one another. Rose could’ve drowned beneath her heart throbbing, as if every beat was a wave cresting higher and higher. The idea of being in their heads during all this just made her feel dizzier, but that much more excited. The Doctor’s hummed chuckle in response against her neck elicited a purr from her as one of the blue-eyed ones rose from her chest to press his forehead to hers.

“Not at all.” He nuzzled her nose and smiled gently.

The skinny and excitable Doctor’s voice rumbled on her skin, sending ripples across her sex. “We’d love for you to see,” he purred.

The three of them paused and exchanged looks before any of them did anything. The Doctor whose thumb had begun rubbing her clit grabbed her thighs and helped the one behind her ease them against a large rock at the edge of the tidal pool. The Doctor’s hedgehog spikes tickled her neck, making her shiver as he sat back to ease her between his legs. Her legs were still emerged, only a bit of her hips rose above the water. With her secure, the two dark-haired Doctors nodded at the one behind her.

“Just relax Rose, eh?”

She chuffed. “I’m not feeling relaxed right now,” Rose admitted and squirmed when she felt his erection poking her back.

He rubbed her shoulders. “Just try.”

Rose nodded and let her eyes flutter shut following a few deep breaths. A pair of hands rubbing her thighs wasn’t helping the cause. She could think of better places to put them. Even the Doctor behind her attempting deep breaths excited her when his bare, slick skin met her back. But she mirrored his breaths anyway and did her best. She soon found his fingers dancing around her temples. His touch felt tentative, like a burglar afraid of getting caught. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head before pressing his thumbs to her temples.

Rose’s head was stung with searing pain before she felt anything else. Her instincts kicked in, wanting to free herself from the Doctor’s grasp at first. But he held on, whispering for her to relax, promising he wouldn’t hurt her. And then she felt it. Didn’t hear it or see it in her mind as she anticipated, but _felt it_ , the Doctors’ pure need to be trusted. It slipped in and washed over her like a high tide’s wave on the beach. Hadn’t she always trusted them? They had to know that her love for them was rooted deeply in trust.

Their idea of love felt entirely different. Rose was surrounded by a song, slow at first; the sort she could fall asleep to. It was warm, and hummed along every nerve ending they could touch. The more she thought about it, the more that parts of it sounded just out of earshot. If she surrendered to it, could she hear the rest?

“Yes,” someone whispered in her ear. “Good Rose.”

With that bit of encouragement, Rose sank into the Doctor’s arms deeper and relaxed. She felt her legs being parted and a cool finger dipping into her sex. She wanted to look, but felt the moment might end if she did, and dared them to call her irrational for it. Which they didn’t, of course. She relaxed her arms and reached for the hand on her thigh. When his thumb brushed hers that song returned full force, quickening its pace. The humming shifted to mumbled words from a chorus that sounded all too familiar. The words were in Gallifreyan, but she got a sense that they were hers.

She might have expected, when connecting with more than one person, that thoughts would be all jumbled up, like traversing a city street in rush hour. Certainly the Doctor’s mind must have been busy. All she felt was warmth, love, and elation, as if it all came from the same source. The braver Rose became, the more she trusted them with her own thoughts, the clearer everything became. They couldn’t have been of one mind. It felt like it when their motives, desires, thought processes, memories, and feelings were all the same. _Same everything_ , a memory echoed through her mind. They even wanted to act on them in the same way. But with more of them they knew they could work in concert to accomplish their goal.

That’s where her brown-eyed Doctor came into play. He recalled memories of last night differently than she did. A fire returned to Rose’s cheeks when she realized he was picking it apart piece by piece, working out exactly what she’d loved most and sharing it with the other two that hadn’t been there. That’s what they _had_ been doing. With her recalling these memories she could confirm his assumptions and unwittingly share with the three of them what she wanted.

It all shifted when they set things in motion properly. They were nervous. At least two of them were. Questions arose all at once as they shifted around her and a little stubble brushed her thighs. Would she mind if it had been a long time for them? Could they do it the way she liked? Would their efforts setting up their romantic date be wasted with one little mistake or slip of hands? Could they be enough for Rose? What if she couldn’t love them the same way if they disappointed her? What if she thought they were being completely ridiculous? Which, of course, they were. After all they’d been through this was what they worried about? They might have been almighty Time Lords but where sex was concerned they were just like regular blokes, bless them.

Rose finally gave in to temptation and opened her eyes. All of her senses were overwhelmed at once. And she became acutely aware of her keening the Doctor’s name as he flicked his tongue at her throbbing hot button. He was gazing up at her from between her thighs, and where she couldn’t detect his nerves before, they were painted all over his face now. The other one, unoccupied, had the same look on his face. His blue eyes deepened and sought approval.

“Come here,” she whispered, opening her arms. Despite the awkward positioning between the three of them he managed. She peppered his face in kisses before finally settling on his lips, licking the salt of the sea from them before sucking the bottom one between hers. “You’re utterly ridiculous, you know that?” she panted.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts already flowed between them. The channels stayed open, their path lit behind her eyes like the glowing sand along the shore. A command formed in his mind as they curled his lips against hers.

“’Course I love you.”

“Fantastic,” he cheered.

It was just like the first time he’d said it. Warmth and love welled up in her chest, bringing a smile to her face. She was feeling overwhelmed by the day. These two Doctors weren’t any more important than the others, but she’d had less time with them. She cherished them in a different way. Her life had become inexorably more complex, and allowing herself to compartmentalize just a little despite what she’d just learned helped her cope. It helped her appreciate that even if he thought the same way and shared the same face with another person, he was removed enough to appreciate that the kiss they shared was just slightly different from the last.

He tried to be subtle about bucking his hips into her leg. But when Rose dipped her head to kiss a spot just under his ear (at the direction of one of the other two, she couldn’t be certain which), he lost control and hissed at the contact. She wrapped her hand around his length and quickly took advantage when his head rolled back to catch his adam’s apple between her lips. He groaned her name and rocked his hips towards her wrist, urging her on. The sound shot straight down to her sex, where another Doctor was eagerly lapping up her desire and chasing her approaching climax. He wasn’t shy about letting his feelings about the whole affair sneak into her own consciousness. He sent her mind reeling with thoughts of how much he enjoyed her quiet keening and how she felt beneath his tongue. She was nestled safely in the third Doctor’s arms, and he remained quieter than she’d ever heard him as he kept the connection between the four of them open.

She quickly found that the Doctor between her legs set the pace. The quicker he chased her orgasm, the faster her wrist pumped back and forth on the other’s cock. She felt her hand clenching tighter the further tension built up between her legs. The Doctor had hooked his arms around them, giving her freedom to let her hips slip off the rock and into the water, but he was quicker and wouldn’t let her escape the clutches of his agile tongue. She felt her climax rapidly approaching.

When the Doctor stopped, gently easing his mouth off her sex, she realized her thoughts were streaming into his consciousness (as well as the other two) quicker than she could process them. His gaze softened as he rose up out of the water and positioned himself between her legs. Without a word he’d gathered what she wanted. A tender smile spread across their faces and she didn’t need to use telepathy to know what it was for. She felt it streaming through every vein and gave herself over to the overwhelming sensation. She sank further into the brown-eyed Doctor’s arms and purred approval when he scattered kisses over her shoulder.

“You ready Rose?”

The one in front of her had softened a little, but that quickly changed when he nestled himself between her legs, making Rose gulp down a deep breath.

“God yes.”

The Doctor behind her whispered in her ear, “Don’t forget about him too, Rose.”

He nodded at the one to her left. Her hand had slowed along his length, and he was shifting his hips forward with subtle hints. She squirmed between the three of them, shutting her eyes and nipping her lip when she felt their pride flowing through her. They were shameless, and knew she loved them for it.

Rose pulled him in a bit closer by his bum and watched his pale blue eyes fall gracefully shut when she took him in her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of his length. He groaned and kicked his head back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hands clenching into fists. She urged him to relax, and skated a hand up his chiseled thigh while the tip of his cock slowly met the back of her mouth. She unclenched his fist and twined her fingers with his.

His twin meanwhile was shifting her thighs back and poising himself at her entrance. She expected a wicked grin to play out on his face, but was met with only desire through hooded, moonlit eyes. When he shifted his hips forward his features twisted and his chest froze. She saw his mouth open, a swear poised on his lust-swollen lips. But he uttered her name instead.

Their feelings for her streamed into her consciousness and Rose could swear she felt them coursing through her veins, eventually settling in her chest. She tried to fight feeling overwhelmed by everything happening at once, like a pot ready to boil over. She focused on the fresh memory of helping them with their drawing in the sand and the knowing smiles dimpling their faces when she asked them what she was helping with. For all she knew it was innocent, maybe a favorite word (since she’d seen it all over the TARDIS scribbled on sticky notes), not a declaration of love they realized they’d wanted to tell her sooner. These thoughts proved to only overwhelm her further. Coupled with their present thoughts of how warm she was and how slick her tongue felt on one’s cock, Rose began to feel dizzy.

“Is it too much, Rose?”

The Doctor inside her had begun to move in earnest, setting the quick pace she was craving but wouldn’t ask for. She was speechless and drunk on lust before factoring in knowing just how much they were enjoying it too, feeling acutely what it meant to them. The Doctor behind her took a hint and slowly slid his thumbs away from her temples. Their thoughts didn’t flicker away, but rather drained from her consciousness like water after a flood.

“I feel cold,” Rose complained in between long glides of her tongue along the other’s cock.

Spiky tendrils tickled her neck as the Doctor behind her curled his head around hers, kissing her collarbone as he promised her it would pass. His hand, now free, traveled a path from her hair to her shoulder, and down to her breasts to graze her breasts, teasing her buds into blossoming in the chilled air again. More blood rushed to her face when she felt herself gliding against his with the other’s hips quickly meeting hers. After her romp with the four Doctors last night she knew he wouldn’t mind, but the idea was still so fresh.

Even more so when she saw it was her first Doctor’s cheeks flushing and face straining, his muscles glistening beneath the starlight. She was guessing but he looked like he was close. So she sped up her work on his counterpart, hollowing her cheeks as she took him deeper in her mouth and relishing in the Gallifreyan swear he released for her efforts. He sought permission with his fingers threading in her hair and she let him, placing her trust in him. He held her gently and stilled his hips as she quickened her pace, eliciting another swear followed by her name. She released his hand to cup his balls and felt them tightening in her palm. He barely was able to utter a word to herald his climax, fingers digging into her scalp as he stilled her on his pulsing cock.

“Rose, I -” he began to stammer when he came to, and saw his eyes bulge as she swallowed.

“’S okay, Doctor,” she spoke into her knuckles.

He kissed her and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs before he sprawled out next to them to cool off. Her attention turned back to her other two Doctors. The one with brown eyes behind her had a hand snaking down to her sex to massage her clit between his fingers. She was panting his praises as the other one pushed her hips and legs back a little to sink into her deeper. He drank in her moan when he touched a a sweet spot, sending bolts of pleasure rocketing to her core. A swear formed on her lips but she nipped it. The other Doctor chided her gently as he nibbled at her neck, urging her to let go, to let them see her wilder side. But when she looked into the other’s blue eyes she felt the moment wasn’t for it. He bent down to kiss her and whispered that he was close.

Rose had more than once imagined him throwing her against a wall, hiking up her skirt and shagging her recklessly during their travels. She could admit it, and maybe he’d seen it when they were connected. But that was about lust. This moment where his brows arched as he searched her eyes for continued approval was for love. He captivated her with it, not to mention feeling the need to nurture the air of tranquility that still flowed between them, despite finding themselves entangled in a four-person web. They were on the cusp of a new definition of forever, being the only Time Lords left, and dared the universe to pry it from them. She’d seen it in their thoughts, how she emboldened them and gave them something new to cherish. That’s what they were celebrating, what was building up the wave of pleasure that was quickly cresting between them. They were celebrating that of course later they could (and would if she had anything to do with it) lose themselves in lust completely.

“Come with me, Rose.” He pressed his forehead to hers and panted hot breaths onto her lips.

As if on command, Rose curled her back into the Doctor behind her as he helped her over the edge. Rose’s chest constricted and she keened their name, giving in to her heart ringing in her ears. She dug her heels into the other’s bum, pulling him in and clenching around him to still him as she rode her climax. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she closed her mouth around his neck. He writhed against her, coaxing a moan from her throat as he chased his own climax while lengthening hers.

“Oh god!” she cried when he bucked one last time against her hips.

“Time Lord,” the Doctor behind her whispered. She could _feel_ his foxy grin on her ear.

Rose lost herself somewhere in the fog of lust after this. Limbs tangled and untangled over the span of a minute or two. She did know that she was still trembling faintly through her orgasm when she found her slimmer Doctor pulling her onto his lap with a broad grin coloring his freckled face. He didn’t seem to mind at all that Rose was getting knackered. But he still sought permission in her eyes before lowering her hips onto his awaiting cock. She’d have called him mad if it hadn’t been for last night, when she lost track of one orgasm to the next. Memories had her muscles throbbing anew as their hips met.

“Hello,” he crooned while bouncing an eyebrow at her.

“Hi,” Rose mewled back.

“See? Told you it’d work out, eh Rose?”

Memories flooded back. He’d made the eggs at breakfast, Rose knew this much. Beyond that she couldn’t remember which of the four exuberant Doctors he was. She reckoned he liked it that way. He loved a good mystery. They wouldn’t stop her from distinguishing between them, but they wouldn’t help her either. He pulled her from her reverie with a crushing kiss, reminding her with jolt of pleasure to her core his kisses were vastly different from his younger counterparts’.

“I’ve got this,” he told her, and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he nearly effortlessly worked her into her second climax.

His fingers brushed her temple and she leaned into them.

“Can we do this again, Doctor?”

He let his thumb press into her temple, giving her a brief taste of his rising pleasure and approaching orgasm. “This?” he teased.

“Yes,” Rose hissed.

“It didn’t scare you?”

She released a husky laugh. “Think if I was gonna be scared of anything it’d be of living with six Doctors, don’t you think? Surviving that just fine, apparently.”

He beamed with pride as the other two perked up. “Good point.”

She’d fallen asleep by the time they began to make their way back to the TARDIS. In her slumber she was vaguely aware of being carried back, lulled by calm waves and blanketed in a sky full of bright stars. After giving them a hard time for being so overprotective she still enjoyed how safe she felt, being carried naked in their arms back to the TARDIS and _their_ bed. Her life wasn’t getting any less complicated, but at least she had a good support system to fall back on if it ever became too much. Knowing how loved she was after spending years of wondering, though, she doubted that would happen any time soon.


End file.
